In The Cold Of Winter, Is Where I Found You
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome walked in the snow, the tracks she left were not of her feet, but of her blood. When the great demon Lord fines her, she is almost dead, but she calls to him...reaches for him....will he leave her? or will her call be heard?
1. Blood In The Snow

The snow had taken over all the lands. It covered everything, It was a bad, bad winter. The snow was deep and was as cold as the air. The sky's were overcast, the sun had not been seen in 3 weeks. They had be plunged into a hateful winter. It was still snowing and snowing hard, the wind would cut through you and sting your face, that is if you dare venture out in it. There in the snow,was not foot prints leaving a path, but blood. Dripping as the person who the blood belong to walked, slowly dragging her feet, her breathing slow and heavy. Her hand clutched her side, her eyes fluttered weakly as as her vision went in and out.

**Come on**

**Twist it threw me**

**Let the blade**

**Make me bleed**

**there's nothing left, left of me**

**just let me be, just let me be**

**come on**

**make me scream**

**let the pain **

**take over me**

**cuz there's nothing left, left of me.**

**just let me be, just let me be**

Her body, tho she tried, refused to go on. Her body went against her own will and she fell into the snow. Her body was already numb but not from the pain, but from heart break. She felt nothing. Her eyes stayed open for a moment, her brown eyes had turned black, she was closing herself off. Tears fell down her face as she closed her eyes.

--

_Blood..._

He walked through the forest alone. He had smelt the blood and stopped in his tracks. It was faint but he felt that he knew this blood, so he followed it. He came to the edge of the forest and looked out to the clearing. He could see a small body laying on on the ground. The snow was now trying to cover the small figure. He walked slowly up to it, and looked down.

_the miko...She wears the dead mikos clothes_

He knew something had happen worth take note of, she always wore her strange clothes, so he wondered just for a moment what had happened. He looked up, looking to the forest and then back down at her.

_foolish woman He_ began to walk away, making his way back to where he came from. Right before he entered the forest he heard a faint voice and looked back.

"Sess...sesshomaru" It was very faint, very soft, very slow and weak. She had reached one hand out to him, but her voice and out stretch hand failed her as she closed her eyes once more. Her hand laid on the ground stretch out from her body. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned back to the forest and took a step in. His sword started to shake.

"What is it?" It shook harder.

"The girl is not dead...what would you have me do?" It shook more.

"Be silent" He put his hand on it, making it be silent. He took a few more steps but stopped.

_that girl...she is not of this time_

He turned around and slowly, taking his time, walked back to the girl. He looked down at her. The snow and wind showed the Lord now mercy as it hit across his body, tho it was no bother to him. He bent down on one knee and picked the girl up, bridal style. Her blood quickly covered his hand. He moved his fingers and looked at it.

_she had lost much blood_

As he held her, her arms laid limp reaching for the grown, her head thrown back her now long hair trying to touch the snow below her. Her lips were parted and dry. He was glad at that moment that he had both arms, it took awhile for the one he lost to grow back, 3 years. He held her as tight as he needed and became a blue light and flew off. He had no desire to walk all the way back, carrying her.

**--**

The ball of light came to the front of the castle and as the light touched the grown it transformed, revealing Seshommaru and the miko he was holding. He walked in to his castle and down the hall with a bit of haste.

"Lord Sesshomaru you have retu-- Jaken was cut off, his Lord gave him swift kick, sending him flying. Sesshomaru did not have the desire to hear the toad going on about the human. Sesshomaru didn't like it either and he didn't need Jaken's help with the matter.

As he walked, the blood coming from her crawled down his arm and fell to the floor, leaving a path.

Many servants followed behind him, cleaning the blood from the floor and a few women followed behind him just in case he needed them. He past Rin but when she noticed the girl in his hands she stayed quite, she knew it was not wise to speak and she slowly ducked back into her room. Sesshomaru Barged into some doors, making the many demons inside scramble. They bowed and watched as he placed the girl on the bed.

"Heal her" is all he said as he walked out of the door.

"what is her name my Lord? in case she wakes?" One of the healers asked.

He stopped at the door "Her name is Kagome" and then he left, leaving them to take care of her.


	2. Her Voice, His Name

It had only been about 30 minutes since he left her with the healers when there came a knock on his door. He had just got done washing the blood from his arm. "Enter" he said throwing the bloody cloth down on the floor.

"My Lord" the woman bowed.

"Why are you here and not healing the girl?" He ask not looking at her.

"My Lord...I'm afraid her body is to weak for us to use any of our healing powers..."

He just wanted to heal her and send her on her way, this was a set back.

"Fine do what ever you see fit" With that he walked by the woman, not taking note of her.

He needed to clear his mind but he didn't want to go far, for the winter storm was becoming worst, if that was possible. He left his castle, leaving his servant to care for the girl.

--

He was gone longer than he intended to be. He did need rest so he made his was to his room not bothering to check on the girl himself. He didn't really need to, the woman standing by his door would tell him.

"What of the girl" he asked.

"They did what they could my Lord, she sleeps but she is still bleeding somewhat"

He said nothing and let himself in his room for sleep.

--

2 hours later

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, the scream had just touched his ears, his body wasting no time reacting to it. Not bothering to put a shirt on he left his room, he had his white pants on, that was enough. When he opened the door Rin was standing there holding up a candle to him.

"Go back to bed Rin" He ordered taking the candle she offered him.

she smiled and did as she was told. Another scream reached his ears, he looked to the servant running down the hall towards him "Where is the girl" He demand.

"That room sir" He pointed hurrying down the hall.

She was in the next room, down the hall opposite side of his. He walked down the hall with a little hast making everyone move out of his way. He entered and walked up to the bed where they girl laid. She was laying on her side and clutched her pillow. She was sweating and her eyes held tight to her face.

_the miko is dreaming_

"We tried to wake her" One of the healers said.

"No...Inuyasha" She said in a sad normal tone voice "Please don't" She was talking in her sleep.

She screamed, hurting the demons ears, she was screaming as if she had just received that cut on her side. Her breathing was fast for a moment, then it slowed. He took note that her grip on her pillow loosened and her face became soft. She was still asleep, but it seemed her dream now changed.

"Se...sesshomaru" She said it just as she had when she reached for him when he found earlier that day.

"Leave us at once" he order with a stern voice. They hall took there leave, fearing his voice.

"Sesshomaru...hold me" His eye narrowed, she had called his name again in her sleep.

_why would this woman call me? does she not fear me as she should? _

Over the years, she was the only one he spoke to with no hash words, he listened to her when she did speak and he never threaten to harm her, well besides when he tried to kill her the first time he met her. He had saved her from the man with poison, He even commanded her to put tetsusaiga in Inuyasha hand, to stop him from doing More damage than was needed. He decide he was indeed to soft with her, he had no desire to kill her, she had shown her worth, tho he still did not care for her. She was just human he would tolerate in passing every once in awhile.

He stood leaning against the window seal, looking out, watching the snow. She had been quite for a few minutes, she was breathing normal and was sleeping peacefully again. He stay incase she acted up again.He didn't want others to hear her calling his name, they would think the wrong thing, so he thought.

"Sesshomaru?" Came a soft weak tone

He did not move or turn his eyes away from the view past the window.

"Your were screaming in your sleep miko"

"Oh...im sorry..if I disturbed you" She said, her eyes closed but she was awake. He heard her taking long breaths, they were hard and a little fast. Her eyes opened when she felt his hands on her side. She moved her eyes to look at him.

"What...what are you doing?" She ask slowly

He rolled up her shirt, stopping before reaching her breast. He didn't answer her. She was wrapped in cloth from her rib cage down to her belly button. You could see the blood seeping threw the cloth. He then pulled her shirt back down.

"You called my name"

"What?" She asked, her eyes closed again.

"In your sleep"

"Oh" He didn't get a answer...but was he even asking a question? She had fallen asleep again. He went to the door and opened it and grabbed a healer. He pulled her and shut the door behind them.

"Change the cloth" He said

"My Lord I'm afraid to move her, when we put it on she was out cold...she didn't feel it...if we change it, it will hurt her"

"I was not asking" He said

The woman moved slowly to the bed, she picked up clean cloth and then looked at Kagome. Her hands were shaky,she didn't want to hurt the girl. She was demon, but she shook in fear that her Lord wold be mad for making the girl cry out. She slowly lifted Kagome's shirt, she could see the goosebumps forming on what little skin showed that had not been covered by the cloth. She touched slowly trying to untie the knot of the cloth so that she could unwrap the girl. Kagome whimpered when the demon woman's claw touch her skin.

"Your worthless" Sesshomaru said standing over the woman, making her move back

"Leave us" He said

The girl bowed and ran out of the room. He didn't want to do this, but it seems his servant's and healer's were going to be of no use as of right now. He took one claw and with a clean cut, the knot was undone. The hard part would be getting the cloth unwrapped from her body, he could not cut that. There came a faint knock at the door, only a demon could hear. He let off a growl, not a mad one, just a growl letting the person know they could enter. It was a healer, a young one "I will do it my lord, my claws are not sharp"

"Very well" He said taking his leave, he would let the girl finish.

As soon as he closed the door to his own room he hear Kagome cry out but It did not bother him.

_pathetic human _He thought as he laid to rest once again.


	3. His Kiss, Her Pain

Sesshomaru once again shot up from his bed, a hurtful screamed reached his ears once more. With a growl he threw his covers on the floor, and with nothing more than his pants on, he went out the door and down the hall with heavy feet. It would seems his servants worthless. Sesshomaru barged in the door and froze.

Kagome was standing but holding onto the best post...one girl was trying to unwrap the bloody cloth and the other girl was standing with the medicine...Kagome was crying and blood was flowing down her side. Kagome cried out again, but the maids had no time to react.

"Out" He said through a clinched jaw...was everyone around him worthless?

That was enough for both maids to drop what they were doing and run. Kagome stood there panting from the pain. Sesshomaru waited till the maids were gone and shut the door. He walked up to Kagome and looked down at her. "Why miko?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"Why...what" she she panted, sweat dropping down her neck. "Why is it that you do not heal yourself?"

"I'm...to weak" She had her eyes closed...she was trying to focus on her power...she just could not. He knew she was weak...she was human. But something was different about her. He didn't want to so this...but..he had brought her hear to be healed..kami why him. He reached over and removed her hands that were clutched to the bed post and placed the on his shoulders. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him...and meek blush came to her face...he had no shirt on.

"What..what are you doing?"

"You are bleeding" Well she knew that, but she knew she was not going to get a better answer than that. Kagome took in a sharp breath when she felt him touch her side....he was undoing the wrap that was around her. He could smell her blood and it was strong. The wrap fell to the floor and Kagome held his shoulder tight...the cold air was not helping her pain at all. Her cut was bad...it was very deep..you could see inside of it. Kagome tried to look at it...

"Don't" he told her, his eyes looking into hers. Kagome nodded and held her breath as he cleaned the cut with a warm cloth. She bit her bottom lip, making it bleed when he but some medicine on it. She was trying to be strong...in front of him._ her cut can not stay open like this_

Sesshomaru could only do one thing to seal it...and it needed to be done...but, but it would cause her great pain...and she would scream so loud he would not be able to hear for a week...but he had to do somehing. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's now bleeding lip. He didn't want to do it....but...it was hit job now to heal her...and the faster she was healed...that faster she could leave. So it was decided.

Sesshomaru brought his hand to her side. Her eyes were locked with his...she had no idea what was about to come. Sesshomaru hand turned green as he call up his power. Sesshomaru focased on the blood on her lips...and then as his claw met her skin...he covered her lips....with his. Kagome screamed into his mouth and as she did he tounge came to greet hers. He sealed her cut and removed his had, tho he knew it was still burning her. He tilt his head to the side and she finally calmed down...and he was about to pull away...but..then...she kissed back. There they were...kissing...a soft kiss. Sesshomaru pulled away and turn on his heal and walked out...slamming the door behind him. Kagome just stood there...froze. Her hand in the air...still as if she were holding his shoulders. Her eyes were wide open. _what...what did I do!!!_

The maids came in and helped her dress and laid her back in bed. They could tell she was in deep thought and wondered what had happened.

---

Sesshomaru walked back down the hall once more, with heavy feet. He was about to return to his room for a bath when Rin skipped by. Sesshomaru stopped "Rin"

Rin stopped and looked up at the lord...as she ran her hands acorss the flowers she was holding. "Yes my Lord?"

"Where are you going?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, most of the time when she picked flowers she brought them to him. "To see miss Kagome! I picked her flowers!" Rin said holding them up for him to see. He was shocked...the only person she gave flowers to was him! Why would she want to give them to the miko?

"Why? He asked looking up. Rin tilted her head "Because miss Kagome if very pretty and she hurt!....there will make her feel better"

How can flowers make her better, surly flowers can not do such? "Rin"

"Yes my Lord"

"Leave her to rest"

Rin lowered the flowers "Oh....well can you give her these for me later!" Rin said holding the flowers up to him. He didn't know what to say....it was Rin and she was asking. He took the flowers from her and she made her way down the hall. Sesshomaru went to his room and placed the flowers on the bed he then went to his window and looked out...with one flower still in his hand. He twirled it in his fingers. He was thinking about something he wished not to think of..the kiss. He wished now that he never had done it...she was human. At first it work it kept in his scream...but then...she kissed him back. Why? Why did she do that? Did she mean to. He never kissed anyone on the mouth before...he was not the kissing type...but at the time it seemed like a good way to keep her scream in. Kissing someone on the mouth was to him a away of showing one you care from them, that you miss them...that you want them. He did not want her, he never missed her and he did not in any way want her...a human miko. Sesshomaru looked down to the flower in his hand....but before he could finish his thoughts a woman burst into his room.

"Speak and pray it is worth your life" How dare she come in with out knocking. "My Lord...forgive me!..but the woman....Kagome...she has left!!!"

Sesshomaru placed the flower in his shirt "Very well" Was all he said, the maid didnt understand...was he not going to go get her? "But my Lord....the Lady is still to weak"

"Do not speak as if she were the Lady of this house" How dare her call Kagome Lady.

"I'm sorry my Lord...the girl...she is to weak..she will die"

"It is no longer my problem...now leave me"

"But..Im sorry my Lord for being bold...please forgive me...but if she were to die...would not everything you did be in vain?" Curses...the woman was right..He would have to go get her. He eyed the woman before leave to fetch the un-thankful girl. Sesshomaru stepped outside and the cruel winter weather hit him hard....it would seem it had gotten colder...and the snow thicker. The miko was crazy...she would never last in this...and she could not have gone far...not in this cold winter weather.


	4. Into Ice Covered Cave

Kagome placed a arm in front of her face, as she tried hard to walk in the hard blowing wind of ice an snow. Her side hurt...even tho it was sealed, it hurt. It had gotten colder. Kagome looked ahead and saw a cave...it was almost closed with ice...she knew if she could get in there...it would be a bit warmer and she could start a fire maybe...maybe in the morning the blizzard would pass. She stumbled and fell into the cold snow, she gave a half of a laugh...she was crazy, this was crazy, Inuyasha was crazy...time was crazy.

She made it to the cave, she was glad to be inside..the wind could not cut her down in here. Speaking of cut...her side burned. Kagome lifted up her shirt and looked at her side, it was very red...but not bleeding, but damn did it hurt. Kagome looked around...there was not al ot of wood laying around...and she figured it was wet if it was. Kagome was so cold, she lifted her shirt again and looked at her side, she swore it was getting worse...there was little blood seeping out of it.

She tried to touch it "Miko that would not be wise"

Kagome snapped her head up and dropped her shirt. "Sesshomaru!" She said in surprise "Why..why are you here?"

He didn't answer he just looked around...she picked a good cave. Kagome turned to look at the mouth of the cave when she hear ice cracking, but it was not cracking...it was sealing. That kinda was a good thing...it would keep the cold out.

"Why miko did you run?"

She gave off a nervous laugh "I..I didn't run" She said holding herself "Why did you come?" She asked, she still could not believe he was standing in front of her. "You are weak miko, you will die in this weather"

"Why do u care" She snapped at him. He cut his eyes to hers "If you were to die miko, everything I did would have been a waste...I don't like my time wasted..you should be more thankful" He told her in his cold uncaring voice. She was about to protest again when she saw him sniff the air "Your bleeding"

"Um..yeah, a little" Kagome didn't know why but all the sudden she felt a bit weird, out of place....were was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru started walking to her and Kagome backed up a little, but he took strong steps, he was infront of her and looking down at her before she could blink. "Ses..sesshomaur?"

He lifted her shirt and placed his hand at her side and she took in a deep breath "What were you planning in doing miko?" He asked trying to get her attention so that she would not focus on the pain that was about to come from him sealing her womb yet again, he was not about to kiss her again.

"I have to find my friends...Sango and Miroku...I have to go home" He sealed her side, but this time it must not have hurt as bad...it must have been becuase she was so cold, her skin was like ice. "What of my brother?"

Kagome looked down "I don't know"

"I mean miko..do you not wish to find him?"

She looked away "No reason...im sure he is with Kikyo" She said cutting at Kikyo's name. "The dead miko?" Sesshomaru asked still looking down at Kagome "Yes" Sesshomaru didn't have to ask...he knew the cut came from his brother. Kagome stepped away from Sesshomaru...he had not noticed that he was still holding her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said looking down "I must go home now...I don't belong here" He knew what she meant, he already knew she was from the future. He watched as she slid down the wall of the cave, she could wait till morning and hope the weather would die down. Sesshomaru took a seat at the other side of the cave. Kagome looked over at him "You don't have to stay Sesshomaru I can take care of myself"

"Indeed miko" Was all he said before her closed his eyes.

----

im sorry guy, im out of my mode..the holidays have got me all messed up. I hope its ok.


	5. Never Forget

The snow did not let up as night fell, and the stubborn girl was becoming colder, he could see it in her lips. She sat against the cave wall with her eyes closed. Enough was enough, if she didn't bleed to death, she would freeze to death. One thing he took note of greatly was the great time Inuyasha and his group wasted, he would not allow her to waste his time. He walked close to her, his pant legs brushed up against her. He teeth chattered as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You will freeze to death miko, if you do not bleed out first" His voice was calm, but his eyes where demanding, she was not to argue with him. Sesshomaru looked out to the blue night, snow was falling at an angle because of the great wind, she was a troublesome miko, but he had done this to himself. Sesshomaru could not lie though, he knew she was a great game player, and without her, the jewel and Naraku would never be vanished. In the end it would be her to destroy both, he could not simply let her die, death for her, for now, was not an option.

He looked down at her again, her eyes where already closed again. So for the second time, he bent down and picked her up. He held her bridal style and made quick with her back to his castle where she was striped of her wet clothing and placed into a bed, a fire was blazing moments after being back.

One thing was for sure, the weather was not letting up anytime soon and he did not have a death wish, nor would he die by freezing, he was sure he would die in battle and not in a battle with snow. The girl was stubborn, hot-headed, heated, she didn't know her place, she spoke out, fought back at every turn and did not know how to listen.

What the hell was he going to do with her? He sought out his healer to find out just how long the girl would have to stay in his presence. The healer told him that as long as he could keep the scar sealed she could leave in three weeks, easier said than done as he just found out. Kagome would not listen and stay put, but Sesshomaru was not going to allow her to speak out or disobey him in his own home, and she would soon know her place, and he would be more than happy to show her just where he place was!

He made his was right back to the room he had graced her with and shooed all the maids out. He walked to the bed, the color returned to her and her lips where no longer blue and she was not shivering anymore.

"Wake up"

Her eyes opened and she looked up, her cheeks here red, too much color had returned, she had a slight fever he could tell.

"I am not my brother" Kagome slowly sat up and kept eye contact. "I have allowed you to speak at me and I have allowed you to fight me, but that Miko, ends here"

"You let me?" He could see her fire start,

"Miko you are in my domain, you will learn you place if you are too be here under may care"

"I didn't ask too be in your care Sesshomaru"

He narrowed his eyes "I have keen hearing woman, you called my name, I will not have my time wasted woman as I have clearly stated before"

"Then why not let me leave"

"You will rather die than to follow my rules girl?"

"So now I am a girl?"

"You're not acting like a woman"

That silenced her and seemed to hurt her feelings somewhat.

"As long as your cut stays sealed and weather permitting, you can leave in 3 weeks"

"What if Inuyasha comes"

He scoffed and turned away from her "You wish for him to come, even after-

"After what?"

"After what he has done to you, do not mark me as a fool miko, I can smell his claws in your skin"

He could feel her feelings wash over her, but then, a wall, blocking him as if she knew he could feel her.

"Dont"

"Very well, if he comes, you may go, in till then you are to heal, be silent and do as your told, as I said miko, I am not my brother and I may have given you way out on the battle field, but this is my domain and you are in an aspect my enemy, I chose not to kill you, you will obey me and know your place, do not forget who I am Miko, never forgot who I am"

With those words, he left her.


End file.
